Love N Pressure
by TobySkywalker
Summary: Teddy's a good girl. She always has been. But after everyone starts calling her 'GG' around school, she lets her emotions get the best of her. Teddy reveals feelings for an old flame, and brings on a new bad girl game. *Majorly on Speddy* Watch teenage girl Teddy Duncan try to become the bad girl of the school. She does some unexpected things.
1. GG At the Party

_Takes place after Ditch Day_

* * *

**Hey guys this is my first Good Luck Charlie FanFiction. I thought of this after watching Ditch Day for like the millionth time. Where this begins: Teddy is sick of still being know as GG after her first attempt of ditching school fails, so she goes on and does something a little more daring that if found out, would make nobody look at her the same again. No good girl would do that. But can Teddy handle the pressure? Sometimes peer pressure is a little too much pressure for one good girl.**** Teddy has always been a good girl at heart. But is it time for things to change because of some overwhelming peer pressure?  
**

* * *

**Good Luck Charlie is one of the last good shows remaining on Disney. And just like I favor Cailey(CodyxBailey from TSLOD), I also favor Speddy(SpencerxTeddy) from GLC. This is all in favor of the last best show here with such a cute couple.**

* * *

**Teddy Duncan's POV  
**"Nice going, GG!" The new girl taunted.

Would this girl shut up about the GG? At least I have a proper future in my hands, and yes, it's headed the right direction! All my good intentions will lead to nothing but good in my future. I hope that girl understands that if she ain't a good girl, she has nothing in life... Oh, who am I kidding!? Being the good girl of the school sucks! Even Ivy is more popular than me.

"Alright class, enough of this laughter." Our teacher demanded. "Remember tonight's assignment and I will see you tomorrow, class. Class dismissed when the bell rings."

Yes, the bell finally rings! I try to hide my face as the rest of the class exits the classroom. I slowly trail behind Ivy. She pats me on the back and gives me a small laugh.

"Relax, T, it's fine. You're a good girl, and that's why I love you." Ivy smiled.

**GENERAL POV**

"It's not fun, Ivy!" Teddy cried. "It just doesn't feel good."

"Listen, since we're besties, I'm gonna help you through this. You can thank me later, T. Alright, my RayRay's throwin' a party this weekend, and I'm gonna call you up and get you in, alright? Oh and... I hope you don't mind, Spencer's coming, too. Raymond invited him."

"How does that help me at all?" Teddy asked. "Why did you mention Spencer Walsh!? Ivy... I miss Spencer so much."

"Become the life of the party!" Ivy exclaimed. "You gotta be that one, T! Do something... Daring."

"I'll try, but all that's going to end up happening is that I'll get made fun of and called GG. I hope that stupid new girl isn't coming. Is she?" Teddy asked Ivy.

"You got lucky. She's new, not invited by RayRay." Ivy replied.

"Stop saying RayRay!" Teddy cried.

"You're just jealous cause' you don't have a man... Ehem: SPENCER WALSH." Ivy laughed.

"This isn't funny, Ivy! I still miss Spencer." Teddy said.

"How can you miss Spencer?" Ivy asked. "He cheated on you!"

"I know, but I was really into him." Teddy replied. "So much that I could-I could even say I was in love with Spencer! He's so cute and hot... And he was so sweet and helped me even when we broke up."

"You'll find your true man someday. I already found mine. It's RayRay!" Ivy exclaimed.

"He's too good to be true. Wait till later, he'll rip your heart out just like that." Teddy shook her head. "Thanks, Ivy, I'll see you at the party."

* * *

**PARTY NIGHT... SATURDAY... DENVER, COLORADO... RAYMOND'S HOUSE**

****"Hey baby, welcome to the party, yo!" Raymond exclaimed as he touched Ivy's hand.

**TEDDY'S POV**

****Blech, it made me sick seeing other people in love! Especially my best friend. I liked it better when _I_ had a boyfriend and she didn't. I just... I just miss Spencer so much! How am I supposed to bear seeing him here at the party like a wild party animal with his buddies? His friends and him are probably gonna laugh at me.

"Hey Teddy... Didn't expect to see you at this party." Spencer said.

Yeah, there he was. The guy who cheated on me.

Okay, I'm having mixed emotions! I'm still feeling how much I love him, but still how much of a jerk he was to me right before we broke up! I can't believe he was dating Skyler... And most of all-I can't believe Skyler started dating my own brother!

"Spencer, I'm a party girl." I lied.

"You know, you look really good right now." Spencer smiled at me and touched my shoulder.

That touch... It felt so magical! His hand was so soft. His big brown eyes were so mesmerizing! For another moment, I felt like I was with him again, like we were a couple again. But then-

Bang! It shook back to reality, just like that.

"Later, Teddy." Spencer said.

That was it, Spencer began to walk away.

With all the emotions of people calling me GG, everything was just getting to me! Was I going to be a good girl for the rest of the year? Was that it? It was all over? I needed to make a move. And I missed Spencer so bad!

I wanted to just grab him and kiss him all over his face and hold him close to my body.

What's happening to me?

I walked back up to Spencer and pulled him over to me. Then I slammed my lips on his. Wha- What did I just do?

But I felt it, he kissed me back! He didn't try to yank away from me. Did he like it? Does he still like me? Sometimes I feel a little overly insecure. Why is he still kissing me? But I didn't want to stop. I opened my eyes just for a second. I saw Spencer's friends looking at me with their eyes wide open as we were making out in the middle of the room.

Finally, after a long and magical moment of kissing him... I saw he was just as shocked as I was.

"Whoa dude, that was some hot lip lockin'!" One of Spencer's friends laughed. "Damn, that girl you were kissin' was so hot!"

Another one of his friends blurted out. "Is that Teddy!?"

I slowly backed away from him. I let my emotions get the best of me... Didn't I?

* * *

**I'm ending CHAPTER 1 here.**


	2. I Love You

**Hey, I felt like writing more so I decided to write the next chapter. I'm so into Speddy! I just love Bridgit and Shane and aren't they actually dating like off-set? Aww, I love the picture of Bridgit and Shane as a pair for some award show or something. But Speddy's still super cute on the show, and they need more episodes of Spencer and Teddy together. Hope they stay together for the rest of the series.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Teddy's POV  
**"Teddy, wait!" I heard Spencer's sweet voice calling me back. "Don't go..."

"Yo, Spence. You didn't tell us you were back together with Duncan." Spencer's friend Devon said. "Hey Duncan, you look real sexy in that outfit you wearin'."

I didn't answer to Devon. I wasn't in the mood for those annoying guys. The only guy I wanted to be near right now was Spencer. I saw Spencer glaring at his giggling buddies. Aww, he wants to be alone with me, too?

"Hey Teddy... Please. I need to talk to you. Can we talk in private?" Spencer asked.

"No." I said. "Leave me alone."

You know how all those girls play hard-to-get with the guy they like so the boy will be more desperate if he really likes you? Well, I was trying that out for a change. And Spencer looks like he's into me, so I think I'll try.

"Please, Teddy! We just made out for like five minutes and you don't have the time to talk to me for like one minute?" Spencer asked. "I'm not asking for much. Just one moment to talk to you."

"Fine, whatever, but I have friends to go party with, so make it quick, Spencer." I said. "We talkin' in private or what?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a private conversation..." Spencer said.

He actually held my hand and pulled me towards the corner of the room.

"Teddy... Do you miss me as much as I miss you right now?" Spencer asked in a hushed tone. "I've been trying to play it cool like I don't care, but honestly, I do care, and cheating on you was the biggest mistake of my life. You must have _some _feelings for me to kiss me like that. Maybe you were just caught up in the moment, but not showing that I love you is the hardest thing I've ever done." **(Hey, if any of you watch Pretty Little Liars, you might know where the last line Spencer said is from!)**

****"I don't know, Spencer. Sure, I still have a lot of large feelings for you, but you cheated on me!" I cried. "I don't know if I can still be with you after what you did!"

Okay, I'm not playing hard-to-get now... This is me speaking the truth! Sure, I love him, but he cheated on me with Skyler, and I'm not comfortable with him sometimes. No matter how hot he looks with those big brown eyes...

Alright, I'm giving in the next time he gives me the opportunity!

"So you're just going to forget everything we had together?" Spencer asked. "Teddy please, don't forget me. Don't forget that I love you!"

"I-I can't forget you, Spencer Walsh." I smiled at him gently.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to me. It was another perfect moment to kiss him. And so I did. I slowly leaned in and wanted to make it another make-out session, but all I did was peck him on the lips.

"Huh?" Spencer asked. "What's wrong if we kiss?"

"Look!" I cried.

I looked to see Spencer's buddies giggling and laughing as we were trying to share that perfect moment before this. I was furious! Spencer's friends were ruining everything for me!

"I'm so sorry, Teddy." Spencer said. "I promise I'll find real alone time with you sometime. Maybe we should meet at your place tomorrow?"

"No, I want _alone time_ with you, Spencer. Not my family bothering us time." I giggled.

"Dinner. Just you and me. How bout that?" Spencer asked.

"With you? Of course I will!" I replied.

He gave me a passionate hug. At least I could feel sparks flying in my head. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Spencer asked. "It's a slow song."

"How could I say no?" I laughed.

He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my lower body. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and neck as we shared one of the greatest slow song parties ever. I moved closer to him and our bodies began touching. It was such a close slow dance..

* * *

**Sorry that it's short! :) I'll post another chapter.**


	3. Bad Girl Night

**Sorry about the last chapter being really short! I felt like it was time for the next chapter of the story :P! I LOVE YOU, SPEDDY! OMG omg Bridgit is so hot! I'd kick Shane out to be with Bridgit! But anyways, since those are my fantasies... BridgitxShane and TeddyxSpencer _forever and ever and ever_! So cute :) :) And here we go, CHAPTER 3 of LOVE N' PRESSURE, my first ever Good Luck Charlie FanFiction! I will post more GLC stories especially with Speddy in it because I have passion for writing GLC stories now.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Still TEDDY'S POV**

****I was having the night of my life since I was at the party with Spencer. I'm so glad he still loves me! Now my BuddyPage can go back to 'In a Relationship'. Well, there's one thing I've been wondering. Who was Spencer's mystery girlfriend? Wasn't her name Nicole? Now that we're back together... I think I can ask him some questions about them.

"Hey Spencer, remember that girl Nicole you were dating after we broke up?" I asked.

"Uhh... Yeah." Spencer replied, biting his lip.

"So, what happened to you guys and your little relationship?" I asked.

"I told Nicole I still had feelings for you, and that's when I came to your house and asked you if we can get back together." He replied.

"Just answer me, Spencer. Is Nicole real?" I questioned.

"Yeah, of course." Spencer said, and looked away.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, okay! I made Nicole up to make you jealous..." Spencer sighed. "And no, I'm not proud of it, Teddy! I was just missing you so much! I'm sorry if you're upset with me... I understand."

"No, I don't care at all." I said. "It's kind of sweet."

Well after all, I was lying about my little boyfriend... 'Austin'. Turns out he's a little kid.

"Really? You don't care? Hey, weren't you dating some guy named Austin?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah..." I replied, looking away like he did.

"Tell me about him." Spencer demanded.

"Alright, you know my brother Gabe. He had this weird little blond nerd friend named Austin, and I just thought of his name on the spot after you mentioned your girlfriend." I confessed.

"Well, I'm glad that's true." Spencer had a smug smile on his face, he was obviously satisfied with what I had said.

I heard people talking. They said they were about to leave. I had barely made a bad girl rep! The only thing I had done was make-out with Spencer! I needed to do something daring... Something that would blow everyone away. I had something in mind, but what if I regretted it after? It was huge, and it would be fun, but not what anyone would expect me to do. Maybe you know what I'm thinking of right now...

"Teddy, you're probably thinking of leaving now, right? Do you want a ride home if you didn't drive here yourself?" Spencer asked me with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah... I came here in Ivy's car. But Spencer, we need to be alone for a little... I have some stuff." I was nervous in my stomach. Would he think I'm crazy?

I had an awkward feeling in my stomach. Should I do it or not?

"Alright. What?" Spencer asked.

"Come with me." I replied.

He looked a little suspicious. I touched his abs... Oh god, he has a six-pack, I totally forgot! Now I actually _want_ to do this. It's all I was thinking about at the moment. Am I drunk? But I haven't had any drinks.

"Okay..." He said.

I touched his hand. His friends were looking at us going inside Raymond's parents bedroom. I think they all knew what I was going to ask Spencer for. This so isn't like me! I feel like I want it, and I have to do it. I know it's gonna become news. What if PJ finds out? He won't tell. He and Skyler had a little... 'Goodbye Party' together.

"Teddy, are you doing what I think you're doing?" Spencer asked.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then yes I'm doing what you're thinking." Teddy replied.

"Are you sure you want to?" He asked. "This kinda isn't like you... I thought you'd be the girl to wait."

"But I love you, and this will show it." I smiled at him with the cutest smile I've ever given anyone.

"Don't you think I should get protection for this or something? Teddy, this is a huge step. Are you... Are you r-ready? I'm a little nervous, and I wasn't expecting this." Spencer sighed.

"Spencer... I'm in love with you." I said. "I'm pretty sure Raymond's parents should have one..."

I put my hand up his shirt and touched his six-pack and began to kiss him.

He looked like he knew I was sure about this. But I wasn't sure.

Spencer unbuttoned his flannel shirt and smiled at me. "I love you so much."

That was the best night of my life... Spencer is so hot, and I love him to death. If I didn't, would I have done what I just did with him? I just can't believe how much I saw of him and he saw of me.

**GENERAL POV**  
"Yo guys, you know where mah man Spence is?" Raymond asked.

"I saw him go in some room with Teddy." Devon replied.

"It's a good thing my parents are out of town..." Raymond sighed. "I can't believe they did that! Teddy's a good girl!"

"Guess not anymore." Devon laughed. "But dammit... Teddy was so hot today."

"Yo, Dev, can I stay at your place?" Raymond asked. "I don't wanna disturb them tonight. Spencer's my bud and Teddy's Ivy's best friend, I wanna let them have their night."

"Yeah sure, Raymond." Devon replied. "My parents are at some romantic resort."

"Maybe they'll do what Spencer and Teddy did!" Spencer's other friend Joe exclaimed.

"My parents ain't havin' anymore kids. I can't even imagine em' doin' that." Devon laughed. "But I'd be hella mad if they had another baby."

**SPENCER'S POV**

I can't believe my good girl just convinced me to do that with her. I'll admit, she made me feel good. At least both of our first times were with each other. And at least it was protected, but still! I looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 1:00 AM. I still hadn't put my shirt on. I was in my boxers with no shirt.

Teddy's soft arm was wrapped against my chest. She was fully sleeping. Were we sleeping together the entire night? Aren't we in Raymond's house? Well, at least his parents are gone. And he's my bud, I'm sure he saw Teddy taking me in here.

Damn, I love her so much. I looked at her beautiful face as she slept in very little clothing. I can't believe we saw each other like that.

I pulled Teddy's sleeping body next to me and tried to sleep. It was hard to sleep right after that crazy night with her... But I snuggled with her and tried my best.


End file.
